Sektor/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "The son of the Grand Master, it was never in question that Sektor would join the Lin Kuei. What pleases the Grand Master is the degree to which his son relishes the life of an assassin. The secretive clan allows Sektor to express his darker nature, using any means necessary to complete his tasks. Hired by Shang Tsung, his current assignment is to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament and eliminate the Earthrealm competitors before they have a chance to compete. Though this mission will put his clan in good standing with Shao Kahn, Sektor's ultimate goal is to supplant his father as Grand Master of the Lin Kuei." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Sektor appears alongside Cyrax in his human form. The two are seen having an argument: Sektor believes in the new philosophy of the Lin Kuei to have them automated as cyborgs from orders of the grandmaster. However, Cyrax, believing in free will, is against such plan. Their argument is interrupted, when they see Scorpion walk by, and they begin to taunt him. Scorpion faces both of them in a two-on-one battle, and ultimately both are defeated. Later, when Cyrax refuses to kill Johnny Cage, he and Sektor have another argument, this time leading to a fight between the two of them. Cyrax defeats Sektor in battle and kicks him into unconsciousness. The next time Sektor is seen, he has been automated by the Lin Kuei, along with Cyrax. While Cyrax attempts to capture Sub-Zero for automation, Sektor goes after Smoke. Neither of the automated warriors are successful in their first pursuits. After Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, the Lin Kuei cyborgs return to capture him. Cyrax and Sektor appear and ask for Shao Kahn's permission to take Sub-Zero away for automation, in return for the Lin Kuei's loyalty and service, a proposal that the Emperor accepts. Sektor is next seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants after the emperor's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang. Sektor assists Kahn in the invasion of Earthrealm. He is seen conversing with Cyrax and Noob Saibot, when the newly reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero returns from Earthrealm to spy on Kahn's forces. Under the pretense of a new mission, Sektor takes Cyber Sub-Zero to the Subway, and informs him that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. The two cyborgs fight, but Sektor is defeated. Sub-Zero then extracts important information on Kahn's plans from Sektor's database. Sektor makes one last appearance in the game when he, Cyrax, and a squad of Lin Kuei cyborgs ambush the Earth warriors. He briefly battles Stryker, then fights Smoke and almost kills him, when Nightwolf interferes. Sektor then faces Nightwolf in battle, but is ultimately defeated, along with most of the Lin Kuei cyborgs, including Cyrax. Sektor is not seen again after Sindel is killed by Nightwolf. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Sektor completely took over the Lin Kuei after Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm, killing all those who would not be converted into cyborgs and began a cloning program to create more cyborg ninjas for his new cyber Lin Kuei clan. Sektor's base located in Shulianghu was attacked and infiltrated by the traitor, Kuai Liang, who uploaded a virus into their systems. Sektor approached Cyrax, stating that the situation was escalating too quickly, before demanding a status update. Learning the virus's origin, Sektor asked how much it had damaged their system, and Cyrax informed him it had infected almost the entire network before Sub-Zero was brought before him. Sektor greeted the traitor, welcoming him back to the Lin Kuei, and punched Kuai with a rocket powered fist when Kuai called Sektor's Lin Kuei a "failed experiment". Incredulous that Kuai would still reject them, Sektor demands to know what Kuai's virus is doing to their system before they mercifully terminate him. Kuai only tells him that the virus is fixing it, and Sektor orders Cyrax to initiate an emergency memory dump to purge the system. Cyrax hesitates however, even after Sektor reiterates his orders, and the virus completely infects the system as Sub-Zero escapes the cyborgs holding him. Sektor launches a missile at Kuai, destroying a frozen cyborg Sub-Zero was using as a shield. When the Lin Kuei system announces that the slaving protocols have been disengaged, Sektor mocks Kuai, telling the cryomancer that the cloning program had made them obsolete and that it was a mistake to think anyone there shared his morality. Firing another missile at Sub-Zero, Sektor orders Cyrax to immobilize him. Cyrax suddenly turns on Sektor however, freed from his control thanks to the disengaged slaving protocols and fires his energy net at Sektor instead. Sektor dodges the net using his teleport, and uppercuts Cyrax while calling him a traitor. Infuriated, Sektor unleashes his flamethrowers on Sub-Zero and Cyrax, raging that the Lin Kuei will not tolerate dissent as more cyborg ninjas arrive to aid him. Sektor's flames are countered by Kuai's ice, and the red cyborg demands that Sub-Zero yield, stating that each clone cyborg he's fought has quantified his strength for him and proclaims that Kuai can't counter the temperature output his flames are giving. Kuai suddenly charges through the flames, using two Kori Blades to sever Sektor's arms before Sub-Zero leaps over Sektor, ripping his head clean off, killing him and ending the mad cyborg's reign as Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Mortal Kombat X After destroying Sektor and his Cyber Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero kept Sektor's severed head and discovered, by looking inside his memory banks, the Lin Kuei's involvement with Quan Chi in the slaughter of the Shirai Ryu. Kuai Liang would show this information to the revived Scorpion, Hanzo Hasashi, and this revelation effectively ended the long standing feud between their clans. Mortal Kombat 11 A past version of Sektor appears as an NPC in the game’s story mode. Sektor allies himself with Kronika, her promising to revive the Cyber Lin Kuei in her New Era. Alongside Cyrax and a recently cyberized Frost, with an aid from their old Lin Kuei ally, Noob Saibot, Sektor guarded the Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly plant, which was using the brains of dead Lin Kuei kidnapped from Sub-Zero’s Lin Kuei temple as robotic slaves. As Frost, Sektor’s successor of leading the new Cyber Lin Kuei warned him about the events in the future timeline he and his time-displaced allies are in, Sektor is disappointed of Sub-Zero and Scorpion becoming allies, deeming it “dishonorable”. If Scorpion fights Sektor, it was the latter who started the fire on the first Shirai Ryu Massacre, selling out his home clan and honor to Quan Chi, so the sorcerer could slaughter and enslave Scorpion’s soul, in which Sektor disagrees with the sorcerer’s enslavement part, considering it as a big mistake for Scorpion’s revival in the first place instead of leaving him dead. He was temporarily incapacitated by Sub-Zero and Scorpion, but is later fixed and outfitted in a new red and white outfit by Kano. Sektor later led an attack on the Special Forces Desert Command, in order to capture the past versions of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. After succeeding, Sektor was turned on by Kano on behalf of Kronika, pressing a button on a remote that set Sektor into a self-detonate mode. Sektor then exploded, destroying the base. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Semi-Canonical):' "Sektor had dedicated his life to the Lin Kuei. His victories had brought honor to his father, the Grand Master. He had proven himself worthy. It was time to replace his father. In a bold attack, Sektor smashed through a company of Lin Kuei guards as he pushed toward the Grand Master’s chamber. There he found his father waiting. The Grand Master warned him that wearing the Dragon Medallion brought much power, but at a cost. Sektor ignored the warning and slew his father, whose soul burst from his body and flew into the medallion. Sektor placed the artifact around his neck. He had finally seized control of the Lin Kuei." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline